Goodbye, Nobita! Doraemon, Goes Back To The Future
くん、さようなら！ドラえもん、 に る... |Rōmaji = Nobitakun, sayōnara! Doraemon, mirai e kaeru… |Broadcast by = TV Asahi |Anime series = 2005 |Broadcast date = September 1, 2006 |Season = 3 |Episode number = 62 |Overall episode number = 123 |Color light = #E4D3D8 |Adapted manga chapter = Lonely Doraemon Inventing with the Inventing Machine }} Goodbye, Nobita! Doraemon, Goes Back To The Future ... (のび くん、さようなら！ドラえもん、 に る... Nobitakun, sayōnara! Doraemon, mirai e kaeru…) is an episode from the 2005 anime. It is the first birthday special for Doraemon and Dorami's first appearance in the 2005 anime. Additionally, it is the second hour-long episode after Eight Days in the Palace of the Dragon King. This episode is based on two manga chapters - Doraemon's Feeling Down and Inventing with the Inventing Machine. Dorami makes appearances in both chapters, which were previously adapted in 1981 (as I Hate Doraemon!?) and 1982, respectively. Plot Nobita uses one of Doraemon's gadget to hide all his test papers. However, all the papers fly out and about the streets when they are told to run away when they hear Mum coming up, and hence Nobita puts the blame onto Doraemon. They quarrel. Doraemon’s younger sister, Dorami, falls from the ceiling and onto Doraemon when she sets her exit from such a high area, and is given a warning. Doraemon and Dorami are siblings, since they share the oil from the same can. After a day of introducing Dorami to Nobita’s parents and friends, Doraemon tells her about what happened about Nobita and she learns they are still quarrelling. The next day, Doraemon wakes up late and finds out that Dorami had already waked Nobita up for school. He also learns that a concerned Sewashi had sent her to help her brother take care of Nobita. Mum is amazed when she finds out that Dorami had helped her with the laundry. Still concerned about Nobita, Doraemon flies to the school, with Dorami tagging along. They see Nobita lagging behind at the track and Dorami secretly puts a Self Confidence Helmet on Nobita to muster up courage and finish the sprint. Assured, Doraemon leaves Dorami to take care of Nobita and returns home, but receives a call from Sewashi, telling him to return back to the future. After Doraemon treats Dorami to melon bread, her favourite food, she helps Mum to wash the dishes, but encounters a cockroach and is frightened. Doraemon rushes and finds out what happened. Still concerned, Doraemon rushes to track Nobita’s whereabouts, but fails to prevent him from any danger. Nobita blames Doraemon again. Nobita returns home and takes a nap, but wakes up a few seconds later and proceeds to do the homework (because Dorami took out an Instant Nap Pillow for Nobita earlier). Dorami assists Nobita in doing the homework. She energizes him with a Speedwinder and he takes Dorami out to play. Feeling that Nobita would be better with Dorami by his side, Doraemon decides to leave his sister to take care of Nobita while he follows Sewashi back to the future, leaving Nobita devastated. While warming up for baseball practice one day, an out-of-sorts Nobita reveals that he has done his homework in advance, angering Gian and Suneo. He returns home to find Dorami and Shizuka doing origami. When requested for a gadget that allows him to avoid Gian and Suneo for a while, Dorami reveals that there is no such gadget, but suggests Nobita can make one for himself using the Inventing Machine. He makes a Cockroach Hat that allows him to escape when chased by bad guys, and successfully runs away from Gian and Suneo. He makes another gadget for Shizuka to grow flowers all-year round, and receives some requests from other classmates to make new gadgets. Still, Nobita feels despondent. Dorami returns to the future the next day and finds Doraemon feeling unwell, too, and believes that Nobita should be taken care of Doraemon. She returns to the present, but does not reveal to Nobita that Doraemon is sick. Suneo and Gian proceed to Nobita’s house one after another to request for a gadget to allow Suneo to defend bullying, and to allow Gian to fight against opponents, respectively, and both fight head-on. Unable to stop the fight, Dorami communicates with Doraemon through Time TV to ask for his help. Doraemon rushes to the present to bring Suneo and Gian’s mothers to send them home. Nobita is reunited with Doraemon, putting Sewashi and Dorami’s minds at ease. Nobita gives Doraemon a birthday present, but it turns out to be a mice-in-the-box, and Nobita laughs at his fear of mice, much to Doraemon‘s Anger and Sewashi and Dorami watch them hitting themselves on TV as the episode ends. Characters (in order of appearance) *Nobita Nobi *Doraemon *Sewashi Nobi *Tamako Nobi *Dorami (first appearance) *Nobisuke Nobi *Shizuka Minamoto *Takeshi Gouda *Suneo Honekawa *Sensei *Girl with a yellow balloon *Dog *Gian's mother *Suneo's mother *Several other classmates Gadgets used Gadgets introduced are highlighted in BOLD. *Time TV (Sewashi, Dorami and Doraemon) *'Tulip-shaped Time Machine (Dorami)' *Dorami’s Band orchestra *'Dream Glasses (Dorami)' *'Dream Controller (Dorami)' *Dorami’s Laptop *Take-copter (Doraemon and Dorami) *Self Confidence Helmet (Dorami) *Air Pistol (Doraemon) *'Trampoline Spray (Doraemon)' *Hypnotizer (Doraemon) *Instant Napping Pillow (Dorami) *Quiz Ray (Dorami) *Speedwinder (Dorami) *Elevator Plate (Dorami) *Time Machine (Doraemon) *'Inventing Machine (Dorami)' **Cockroach Hat **Four-Season Flower Terrace **Fighter Suit Names in different languages Trivia *Despite Dorami being younger than Doraemon by 2 years, 3 months, in real life Chiaki is older than Wasabi Mizuta by 2 years, 9 months. Adaptation differences *Reasons for why Doraemon and Nobita quarrelled are established in this adaptation. *Sewashi was given more close up after seeing Nobita quarrelling with Doraemon, since Dorami’s appearance was delayed until her introduction in this adaptation. *In Dorami Appeared! Nobita's Hiking Submarine (1980 adaptation) and Dorami Appeared! Nobita's Submarine Adventure (2003 adaptation), Dorami makes her appearance from the drawer proper, but in this adaptation, she appears after falling from the ceiling. *This episode hints that Dorami's fear of cockroaches is more serious than Tamako's, since the latter only shows a sign of relief after the cockroach flew onto Dorami. Additionally, in the previous adaptation, Inventing with the Inventing Machine, Dorami did not show signs of fear as compared to this adaptation when the manual for the Cockroach Hat is produced. Gallery Quotes See also *Dorami Appeared! Nobita's Hiking Submarine (1980 adaptation; Dorami's first appearance) *I Hate Doraemon!? (1981 adaptation) *Inventing with the Inventing Machine (1982 and 2017 adaptations) *Dorami Appeared! Nobita's Submarine Adventure (2003 adaptation; Dorami's first appearance) vi:Tạm biệt Nobita! Doraemon trở về tương lai zh:大雄，再見！哆啦A夢要回未來了…… Category:Episodes Category:2005 anime episodes Category:Birthday specials Category:Episodes centered around Doraemon Category:Episodes centered around Nobita Category:Episodes centered around Dorami